Unexpectedly
by vampsluv2bite32
Summary: Harvey Specter always knew what to do when something was thrown at him.Until a girl shows up at his door claiming she's his daughter and sends his life into a whirlwind. She might even bring out the real Harvey. The Harvey he doesn't let anyone see.Marvey
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story but…I couldn't resist Harvey for so long. **

**This may end up being Harvey/Mike. It most likely will. **

A knock on Harvey's door broke his focus from the baseball game on the television. He stood up from his spot on the expensive leather couch and walked over to the door. A young girl with dark brown hair that reached a little past her shoulders, fair skin, and deep chocolate brown eyes stood there with a black duffel bag in one hand and a backpack over her shoulder. She was fifteen at most and she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her eyes were red-rimmed as if she'd been crying. There were dark bags under her eyes that gave away the fact that she probably hadn't slept in days. She looked way too young to have all the stress you could clearly see she had. Her bone-deep tiredness was given away by her appearance. Harvey stared at her and wondered: who was she? And why was she at his door at almost midnight on a Monday night?

"Can I help you?"

She sighed shakily.

"Are you Harvey Specter?"

He nodded.

"Again, can I help you?"

She wiped under her eyes and looked at him.

"Actually, you can. You're my father."

If he were anyone else, Harvey's jaw probably would have hit the floor. But he wasn't anyone else. He was Harvey Specter. He stared at the girl and then he laughed. Her eyes dropped and she stared down at her shoes.

"Never mind. This was a bad idea."

She whispered softly and turned to walk away. Harvey looked at her and suddenly felt like the biggest ass in the world.

"Wait. You're serious."

The girl turned and fixed him with a glare.

"Why would I lie?"

Harvey shrugged.

"There are plenty of people who don't like me and would do something like this."

"Wonder why."

She whispered under her breath, knowing he could still hear her. Harvey shot her a glare. A glare, that if he could see himself, he'd realize that it had been the one on his so called daughters face only minutes before.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Danielle."

Harvey nodded and opened the door so she could step inside. He took the duffel bag and the backpack from her and placed them against the wall. He shut the door behind her and turned to look at her. She was looking around his penthouse like it was a museum that she was seeing for the first time.

"So, who's your mom?"

Danielle turned around and glanced at him.

"I don't know if you'd call her that but her name is Deena Adams."

Harvey cringed at the name. She was not someone he liked to be reminded of. Danielle noticed the cringe and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"How old are you anyways?"

Danielle looked at him.

"Fifteen. I'll be sixteen in March."

Harvey nodded. It sounded right. Last time he saw Deena, he was seventeen and he sure as hell hadn't seen her since. He never even knew she was pregnant. Obviously.

"How'd you find me?"

Danielle sighed and ran her hand through her thick dark locks.

"My mother…told me."

Harvey could read people very well. It came with the job description…and his personality. So, he could clearly tell that Danielle was lying.

"Look, kid, you need to tell me the truth. I need to know how you got here. I'm your…father. I should know."

Danielle stared at him.

"Look, Harvey, I'm sure you don't really want me here. But I have nowhere else to go. You're my only option."

Harvey stared at her. She looked so…broken. As he looked at her, he realized that her eyes held the knowledge of someone way beyond her years.

"I can't help you if you won't tell me anything."

Danielle looked up at him like she was studying him. It seemed like she was contemplating whether or not she was going to tell him anything. She sighed heavily and dropped her eyes from his face.

"My mother-like I said, if you'd call her that-isn't a very good one or really one at all. She never had been. Ever since I can remember, I've raised myself. The other night was just like any other. She was bitching about me and I got pissed. Long story short, she kicked me out."

Harvey stared at her in disbelief. He hoped with all he had in him that this was just a cruel joke. But he knew it wasn't. He could tell by the look in her eyes that this was true. He shook his head and tried to keep the emotion from showing on his face. It wasn't easy to do. This was-is-his daughter and she obviously hadn't lived a very good life.

Danielle stared at Harvey, who had not an ounce of emotion on his face. It was just a stone mask. His face was completely devoid of any emotion. She felt her hopes fall. She wanted to believe he would care. She had hoped he'd be anything but like her mother. Her heart dropped to her stomach but she kept her eyes locked on him and held her head high. One thing she learned a long time ago was that you couldn't let your weaknesses show in front of anyone.

Harvey stared at her. His daughter, _his daughter_, had lived with her horrible mother for nearly sixteen years before she was kicked to the curb. She shouldn't have had to live a life like that. He could feel his mask start to crumble as he stared into her hardened brown eyes. He knew those eyes. Those eyes had been the same ones staring back at him in the mirror for thirty-two years.

As much as he tried to convince everyone he was an emotionless asshole, he did have emotions and he did care. Few people were able to invoke emotions in him. But within minutes, this girl had managed to do just that. She was his daughter, something he'd never expected to have, and he wasn't going to let her suffer any longer.

"Danielle…I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, astonishment clear in her eyes.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry to just show up at your door but…I have nowhere else to go. No one else to go to."

"It's fine. We'll figure everything out."

Harvey watched the awe spread over her face at her words. It was like she'd never received any act of kindness or a sign that showed her someone cared about her. And as sad as it was, Harvey didn't find it hard to believe.

"Thank you. I'll just stay until I figure all this out."

Harvey's face hardened.

"No."

Danielle looked up at him, confusion clear in her face.

"You're not going anywhere."

She shook her head.

"I appreciate it. But…"

"No buts. You're staying. You're my…kid. I'm not putting you out on the streets. I'm _not_ your mother."

Danielle studied his face but could only find the truth. As far as she could tell, he wasn't lying. She wanted to trust him. He was-is- her father. She should be able to. But it wasn't that easy. He'd have to earn it.

She wanted to trust him. She really did. All her life, alls he wanted was her father. Now, here he was. Right in front of her. She just hoped he would stay there. She hoped he wouldn't bail on her. If she lost him, she would really have nothing.

Harvey grabbed her bags from the floor and motioned for her to follow him. He led her down the hallway to what she assumed was the guest room.

"It's late. You should get some sleep."

Danielle nodded.

"And I'll be right across the hall if you need anything."

She nodded again.

"Thank you."

"Goodnight, Danielle."

She smiled faintly at him.

"Goodnight."

Maybe he wouldn't bail. Maybe he'd actually stick around. Danielle hoped more than anything that he would. Not that she'd admit it aloud, but she wanted her father to be there for her. She just hoped Harvey was that kind of guy.

**AN: Please review. :) I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle sat on the soft, comfortable mattress in Harvey's guest room. She let her eyes wander around the room, trying to keep her mind occupied. She had been awake for a little while but she didn't want to just get up and walk around. The awkwardness of being in the house of someone you barely knew hadn't faded, despite the fact that it was her father. She had only met him last night. She knew she couldn't stay in here forever. She sighed, stood up from the bed and made her way over to the door. She twisted the brass door knob and pulled the door open.

It was still kind of early and Danielle wasn't sure if Harvey would be awake yet, though he probably would. Her eyes wandered over the living room and her breath caught in her throat at the sight just outside of the glass that ran along the far side of the penthouse. From way up here, you could see the sunrise perfectly and it was beautiful. The yellows, oranges, and pinks spread across the skyline.

"Nice, huh?"

Danielle nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected voice behind her. She turned around and Harvey was standing there in a perfectly tailored three piece suit with his dark hair gelled to perfection, not a hair out of place.

"Yeah. It really is."

The silence that overtook them was awkward and it seemed like neither one of them knew what to say to the other. Harvey breathed in through his nose and broke the silence.

"Do you want to come to the firm with me? It might not be fun but it's better than sitting here all day."

Danielle smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll just go…"

She pointed down the hallway and nodded before spinning on her heels and making her way down to the guest room she had been in mere minutes ago.

Harvey sighed and went over to the kitchen to pour him self a cup of coffee. This wasn't going to be easy. Thankfully, he had Donna. She would help him with this.

Danielle came into the kitchen dressed in dark wash jeans that looked like she'd had them for a while, a t-shirt with a sweatshirt thrown over it and those funky shoes Harvey didn't know the name of but they were popular. He was sure Mike knew what they were called. She slid onto one of the stools in his kitchen.

"Do you want breakfast?"

Danielle nodded.

"Do you have cereal?"

Harvey chuckled.

"Of course. You like Lucky Charms?"

Danielle grinned.

"They're my favorite."

Harvey stood and got a bowl out of the cabinet, as well as the cereal and a spoon form the drawer. He set them on the counter in front of Danielle and got the milk out of the fridge.

He watched as she poured the cereal in the bowl and then filled it with milk but she didn't eat it right away. She kept pushing the cereal around and Harvey couldn't help but smile. Watching her, he could see how much alike they really were.

Once she finished her cereal, they headed down to the car where Ray was waiting. Harvey got in the car and looked at Danielle. She was staring at the car like in disbelief.

"Are you coming or not?"

Harvey raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head and nodded. She walked over to the car and slid in, giving Ray a smile as she did so. The door closed behind her and she looked around the interior of the expensive car. Harvey smiled at her face. He assumed this was all new to her. She seemed in awe of everything around her. He felt the twinge in his chest but ignored it. He couldn't let this affect him while he was at work. There was no way that he was going to let a fifteen year old knock his image in such a short amount of time.

Ray pulled up out front of the firm and Harvey thanked him before opening his door and getting out, Danielle right behind him. She stared up at the towering glass building that was Pearson Hardman and then looked over at Harvey.

"What do you do?"

He smirked.

"I'm a lawyer. The best closer in New York City, actually."

Danielle smiled and followed Harvey into the building through the shimmering glass revolving doors. Inside the place was huge and it was the cleanest building she had ever seen in her life.

"HARVEY!"

The duo turned around and there was a younger man with his dirty-blonde hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed and bright blue eyes shined when they caught the light. His held his messenger bag as he ran towards them and came to a stop in front of Harvey. Danielle smiled at him. His suit was slightly wrinkled and his skinny tie just made it his own. He was cute.

"Mike, you're on time for once. How surprising."

The younger man, Mike, blushed and looked down at his scuffed shoes. He looked back up at Harvey and then noticed Danielle. He smiled sheepishly and held out his hand.

"I'm Mike. Harvey's associate."

Danielle smiled.

"I'm Danielle."

Mike smiled and then looked back at Harvey. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked back and forth between Harvey and Danielle. The resemblance was clear. Their hair was the same rich brown color and there eyes…with those eyes in her head, Harvey couldn't deny that she was clearly his kid. Danielle looked just Harvey. It was obvious to Mike that the two were related, though he didn't say anything.

Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Let's go."

His tone was stressed and Danielle looked at him. He seemed like a completely different person than he was just ten minutes ago with her. And she had no idea why.

They made their way to the elevator and went up to the eighteenth floor and by the associate cubicles, where Mike went, and to the large glass office. A red-headed woman sat at the desk office in front of the office and when Harvey came into view she looked up. Her eyes drifted to Danielle and then back at Harvey. Her pretty face scrunched p and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Good Morning, Donna."

"Harvey."

Harvey breezed passed her and into the office, Danielle looked at the angry secretary and then followed behind Harvey. Donna was right behind them and she glared daggers at her boss.

"You have a daughter?"

Harvey nodded.

"Apparently."

Her glare had him rolling his eyes.

"She showed up at my door last night. Her mother kicked her out of the house."

Donna's eyes softened and she looked at Danielle.

"Donna, this is Danielle. Danielle, this is Donna."

Danielle smiled at her and Donna smiled back sweetly and then turned on Harvey.

"You didn't know you had a daughter?"

The door opened and Mike walked into the office just as Donna spoke. A smirk rose on his face and his blue eyes shined.

"So she is your daughter?"

Donna spun on her heels and glared at Mike, who held his hands up in defense.

"You knew?"

"I saw them ten minutes ago. It wasn't hard to figure out."

Harvey looked at the two of them.

"How did you know?"

Mike stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. Donna laughed.

"She looks just like you, Harvey. The hair."

"The eyes"

Mike said. Donna nodded.

"The facial features. Come on, Harvey. You went to Harvard. You're telling me that you couldn't figure it out."

Harvey looked over at Danielle, blush spreading over her cheeks. As he looked at her, he could see a lot of him in her. He smiled slightly and nodded to himself. There was no denying Danielle was his daughter, not at all.


End file.
